Just Shut Up
by fearlessX1025
Summary: Nina is worn out, and not in the mood to deal with a certain red head... So she decides she needs to shut him up. Kidd X Oc


*Hey guys! :) I'm super excited about this! For now it's just a one-shot, but I think I'm gonna make it a story...IDK though. But for now it'll do :) Enjoy! And don't forget to review! BTW: It's Kidd X Oc*

Nina returned to her ship after gathering all the needed items to take care of her crew, plus two others. It seemed easy, but she spent most of her money on food alone, then she had to add he money on medical stuff that Hana had asked for a week ago, and new clothing for herself after the charade with the Kuma-look alike. She was exhausted, and pretty sure the source of her headache was one, Eustass Kidd. They had been arguing every day since his and Straw Hat's ships were destroyed by the marines and Nina feared she would soon explode. He was impossible to live with! Even for only a week or two, he complained about her ship like a fucking teenager on menopause! It was ridiculous to think that he was even a captain of his own ship. Those poor guys that had to deal with his whiny attitude, every damn day! She wondered if he was always like this or if it was just the fact he wasn't in charge this time, and she swore If she got home and his shit was everywhere again, that she'd get him across the Red Line alright. By a good fucking punch to the pale ass face!

"Ugh! What did I ever do to deserve this?" She looked to the sky and frowned, "If you really do exist, how the fuck is this helpful to me? Why the fuck was I stuck with a fucking pansy ass Ginger who can't even clean up after himself? Why?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and walked to her ship.

_ _ _ _

Hana was the first to notice the Captains heavy footfall, but the last to see the scowl on the pretty woman's face. "Captain! Thank the heavens! I was beginning to think we wouldn't have enough stuff to treat Luffy-kun and Zolo-san!"

Nina frowned and dropped the bags containing medicinal items in front of the shorter girl, then she hopped up to the crows nest and sat down to relax. But her relaxation didn't last long because soon enough, a certain redhead was stomping towards the tall woman, and he didn't get a chance to speak.

"What is it this time, Mr. Kidd?"

The muscular man frowned at the sound of her voice. Tired. "What's wrong with you?"

A long sigh was heard out of her plump, red lips as she turned towards the man, "I'm tired, I have a headache, and there is hardly any money left in my wallet. I'm really annoyed right now, Mr. Kidd, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just spit out what you came here to say, and leave."

He smirked as soon as a way to annoy her came to mind, "First, the bathroom needs to be fucking cleaned; second, I can't find your fucking cabin boy to do it; third, I'm fucking hungry and your chef and Straw Hat's are both either sleeping or busy; fourth..."

Blah. Blah. Blah.

That was all Nina could see coming out of the redhead's mouth and she decided to shut him up. However, the way she did it was not what Kidd had anticipated. He creased his forehead in confusion at her standing up, but kept talking nonetheless. This was not what was most unusual, no. What was most unusual was the way her delicate fingers wrapped themselves around the fur of his coat, and the way she stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his. She closed her eyes, counted to ten, and quickly released his mouth from her own. She expected him to shut up, but did not expect him to grab her waist and attach his lips to hers for another kiss. Her eyes widened, but quickly slid shut when his tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring every inch of the moist cavern, and she let out a loud moan. Rum. Rum and vanilla is what she tasted like, an odd yet delicious combination to Kidd as her tongue caressed his own, in an extremely sexual manner. Then she stepped out of his hold and opened her eyes. His eyes opened next and he saw her staring at him with a smirk on her face. She was about to ruin the moment, wasn't she?

"You know, Eustass, I was only trying to shut you up. I didn't think you'd find it so enjoyable as to do it again." A faint, but noticeable pink line was seen to Nina as she looked at him.

He growled and turned around to walk away. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Maybe I should try to shut you up more often!" She yelled as he turned the corner and disappeared.

_ _ _ _

Kidd smirked as he walked away, "Maybe you should, Nina. Maybe you should."

He thought he whispered to himself, but Killer stepped out of the shadows just in time to avert Kidd and see Nina smiling with a darker colour on her lips than usual and he smirked.

"I guess she's not having as bad a day as she thought." He turned and walked towards the kitchen, in hopes that the female cook was in the kitchen, or else he definitely wouldn't be fed tonight.

* Hope you liked it! My sister read it and said she thought it was pretty good, but that it should've been Law instead of Kidd. Pfft, whatevs! Kidd's way better, but I'm letting you guys know that I will be making a Law/OC story for my sis since her birthday is coming up. Maybe just a One-Shot like this... Please rate and comment!*


End file.
